


Operation: Jijibong Couple

by mintaegi



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, even their hyungs, ishh, jijibong being cute and in denial, or a longer fic, the other googoos were so done, was suppose to be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintaegi/pseuds/mintaegi
Summary: Jaehyun and Jibeom play as wingmen for their friends Donghyun and Joochan because they're tired of their flirting.





	Operation: Jijibong Couple

**Author's Note:**

> also posted in aff under MissSecretInspirit :)  
> ALSO THERE ARE TYPOS I THINK....I DIDN'T PROOFREAD THIS I'M SORRY

"Have you eaten yet?" Donghyun asked as he sat beside Joochan who was staring at Jibeom's sandwich.  
"I am not giving you anything! I am as hungry as you are, okay?" Jibeom complained. "Also hey Dongch....I mean Donghyun, did Miss Park let you guys stay a little longer again?"  
Donghyun glared at Jibeom, his already small eyes getting smaller. He then spared a glance at Jaehyun who was resting his head at Jibeom's shoulder (most likely unknowingly) sound asleep.  
"We had a test and I didn't studied last night," the smaller teenager explained. "And you haven't answered my question, Joochan-ah."  
"What do you think?" the said male groaned, "I left my wallet in our dorm."  
"I'll pay for your food then," Donghyun grinned, standing up and checking his wallet to make sure he did have extra money to buy the other a meal.  
"Really hyung? Thank you!!!" Joochan exclaimed already jumping out of his seat.  
Donghyun being the whipped boy he was, couldn't help but just stare at the smiling Joochan dragging him to the line of the cafeteria. Gosh, why was he so handsome?  
//  
Joochan was doomed. His stomach was growling, demanding him to give it something to digest but he had no money. Jibeom had no money too since that bot always brought lunch with him (aka the sandwich he was currently eating, deliciously and no, Joochan did not envy him at all). Jaehyun's break tome, on the other hand, was an hour earlier than the other three from their squad so he already ate (alone perhaps, or with that Bomin kid who seems to always look for Donghyun and no, Joochan doesn't want that kid to leave his Donghyun- I mean Donghyun alone). Jaehyun was already sound asleep when Donghyun arrived, late as usual.  
Joochan was actually surprised when Donghyun offered to buy him something to eat. Gosh, why is this man so kind? He was beyond happy actually that his best friend aka long time crush was buying him food for free which is just a bonus (getting to spend a few more moments "alone" with Donghyun was the real deal).  
The line at the cafeteria wasn't that long anymore since Donghyun started his break time a little later than the other students (except for his class). Joochan was chatting anything as always from talking about how amazing that guy from baseball was to the latest song released by Taylor Swift.  
"Wasn't that about her exes again?" Donghyun asked as he grab two trays.  
Joochan rolled her eyes, "Of course it was what do you expect?"  
They continued picking what's left in the cafeteria and paid for it (or more like Donghyun did). When they were walking back to their table they noticed Jaehyun was awake and he was glaring at Jibeom.  
//  
"You can stop pretending to sleep, they're pretty far now," Jibeom said quietly.  
"Oh thank goodness," Jaehyun whispered, sitting up. He then stretched his arms and cracked his neck. "Operation: Jijibong Couple Plan A shall begin!"  
"Are you sure about this though? Like you know most of your plans backfire..."  
"Trust me. Jangjun hyung, Seungmin hyung, Daeyeol hyung and Sungyoon hyung said it was brilliant so if you can't trust me, trust them!" Jaehyun grinned. "I mean it is pretty simple, unless you back down...?"  
Jibeom shook his head while munching the last bits of his sandwich. "They've been sickeningly sweet to each other for a long time now. I might as well call them boyfriends already."  
"Now act like you did something shitty to me like...spill some ketchup at my shirt?" Jaehyun asked.  
"I already did."  
"Wait what?? KIM JIBEOM!!" Jaehyun glared at him, sparing a millisecond glance to the approaching pair then back at Jibeom. "You're gonna clean this!"  
"It was an accident, okay??" Jibeom reasoned, noticing Joochan sitting back on his seat with Donghyun.  
"What is it now?" Donghyun asked boredly.  
"Jibeom spilled some ketchup on my shirt do you see this?!" Jaehyun exclaimed showing Donghyun his white shirt with a red stain near the collar area. "We're going to the locker room, and you!" Jaehyun glanced back to Jibeom, "are gonna clean this, okay? Let's go."  
Jaehyun dragged Jibeom out of the cafeteria, leaving the two younger ones alone at their table. They both ate silently until the bell rang indicating their classes to resume.  
//  
Operation: Jijibong Couple Plan A  
* Leave the "couple" alone at the cafeteria. No one must interrupt them.  
* PLAN A: FAILED  
Operation: Jijibong Couple Plan B  
* Let them go home together  
* PLAN B: FAILED  
It went like this:   
Joochan had choir after school near their school and Donghyun had dance classes near the other side of the city so they immediately parted ways.  
Operation: Jijibong Plan C  
* Help them. Give them hints.  
* PLAN C: FAILED  
It went like this:  
Jibeom and Joochan were at the library cramming a paired project that would be passed the next day. Jibeom was dropping hints to Joochan that Donghyun "may or may not be in to you" but the younger just ignored him and told him to focus on their paired work.   
Jaehyun didn't had luck too. Let's just say while they were going to the convinient store to buy more instant noodles wasn't the right time to drop hints.  
Together (along with Jangjun, Seungmin, and Youngtaek), they had no luck either. Jangjun was being too loud but he dropped very obvious hints that both ignored (like the way Donghyun stared at Joochan a little longer than usual or when Joochan always sling his arm to Donghyun's shoulder). Seungmin and Youngtaek even said they looked cute together. Again, they both changed the subject to something about how is the Earth spheroid anyway? Jaehyung was getting frustrated since he only made four back up plans.   
Operation: Jijibong Couple Plan D  
* Lock them in their dorm together. Alone. No one shall disturb for about 2-3 hours  
* PLAN D: ON-GOING  
//  
"Have you seen where Jaehyun placed the jar of coffee?" Joochan asked from the kitchen.  
A sleepy Donghyun appeared from the hallway of bedrooms and stumbled to where Joochan was. He sat at one of the stools eyes droping (he's so cute, Joochan thought, I could just pinch his cheeks then and there). "Nope."  
"Well they left us alone again, what do you want to do while they're gone?"  
"Hmm...'M hungry...breakfast first.." Donghyun mumbled sleepily.  
"Okay hyung. We still have some cereal here," Joochan replied showing the box of cereal and grabbing two bowls and two spoons. He grabbed the milk as well. He then sat in front of Donghyun who was still fighting his sleepiness. He prepared the cereals and pushed a bowl full of milk and cereal with a spoon to Donghyun's face.  
"Hnng...Joochan-ah..can you feed me?" Donghyun groaned, and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.  
Joochan had to pause for a while just staring at the most adorable person he had ever seen asking him to feed him. If that isn't the cutest thing ever, he doesn't know anymore. He then composed himself and began feeding Donghyun slowly.  
"Chew it, hyung."  
"Hmmm.."  
*an hour later*  
"Joochan!! We are not rewatching Kuroko no Basket, okay?" Donghyun said.  
They were sitting on the couch of their living room flipping through their DVDs of anime series and movies. (Donghyun had enough of Kuroko in a span of three months, spare him.)  
"Then what anime do you suggest, Donghyun-ah?"  
"Spirited Away."  
"Fair enough."  
Joochan placed the DVD at the player and the movie began. They were quiet for about thirty minutes when suddenly (unconciously) Donghyun slowly grabbed Joochan's hand. Joochan, the whipped ass he is, held Donghyun's hand and squeezed it lightly.  
"I love this movie," not as much as I love you.  
"Same," but not that much, my love for you is beyond this.  
When the movie ended, Joochan suggested a horror film. Even though he himself knew he'd be scared shitless. They watched one anyway and by around half pass an hour Joochan was already hugging Donghyun tightly. While the other was only hiding a little in Joochan's hair. When he noticed wetness in his shirt he glanced at Joochan who wad already crying. He decided to exit the movie and just stroke Joochan's hair murmuring sweet stuffs to the younger.  
"You're okay, Joochan-ah. It's just a movie," Donghyun said, still stroking the other's hair.  
"B-But hyung," Joochan stared at Donghyun's eyes, "what if it happened for real?"  
"I'll protect you, Joochan. I love you so much I wouldn't let anyone bother you," Donghyun blurted.  
Joochan stared at him, surprised by the sudden confession. "You what?"  
"I-I...um.." Donghyun looked at anywhere but Joochan's eyes.  
Joochan smirked, fear of the horror film quickly fading away. He gently grabbed Donghyun's chin and slowly lifted the older's head. Donghyun had no choice but to look back a Joochan.  
"Yes hyung?"  
"I-um...I l-love y-you?"  
Joochan sighed in relief (thank goodness he heard Donghyun correctly). He looked at Donghyun's eyes dreamily, smiling rather too brightly. "I love you too, Donghyun-ah."  
Donghyun had to blink several times. Did he heard the words correctly? Joochan loved him back? Hing Joochan, his best friend since the second year of middle school, loved him back?  
"Oh w-wow I didn't e-expected that," he stuttered. "Um, can I k-kiss you? Y-You just l-look so kissable right now?"  
Joochan smirked then pecked his lips on Donghyun's. "Like that? Or..." Joochan kissed Donghyun, longer this time. The older kissed back loving the sweet taste of Joochan's lips around his. They parted after a while panting slightly. They glanced at each other smiling like two idiots in love (well, they are).  
//  
Jibeom and Jaehyun came back five hours later witnessing their two younger friends kissing at their couch.  
"Eww please! Get a room!" Jaehyun yelled.  
//  
Operation: Jijibong Couple : SUCCESS!

**Author's Note:**

> again, not proofreaded  
> i think i need a beta...


End file.
